legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
A Four Star Restaurant
A Four Star Restaurant is a quest obtained from Lieutenant Snipe in Cloudopolis. It is an easy mission that has a sizable reward. Quest initiation Lieutenant Snipe is a dark green stallion, with a dirty blonde tail (his mane is not visible under his helmet) and green eyes. He can be found outside the Pegasus Coast Guard building in Cloudopolis. The building itself has two crossed spears on the front. He is worried about a stallion named General Messerschmitt, who was supposed to write a speech for some new cadets. The General disappeared to a party the previous night and has not been seen since. Snipe asks the player to go and find the General for him. Journal: Find General Messerschmitt and get the speech for Lieutenant Snipe *''Find the General.'' Retrieving the speech General Messerschmitt is an orange-yellow stallion with a red mane and tail, and brown eyes. He can be found standing in the Cloudopolis Restaurant dome. After speaking with the tipsy General, he states that he has lost the speech he wrote, and directs the player to talk to Miss Chanteuse, the owner of the restaurant. Journal: Miss Chanteuse might know where the speech is. *''Find Miss Chanteuse'' Returning the speech Miss Chanteuse is a bright fuchsia mare with a black mane and tail, and purple eyes. She can be found standing just outside the Cloudopolis Restaurant dome. After speaking with Miss Chanteuse, she hands over the speech written by the General. Upon returning to the General with the speech, the player will be awarded with Messerschmitt's Letter of Recommendation and 100 XP in all talents. Lastly, the player would need to pass the speech to Lieutenant Snipe. Alternatively, the player may deliver the speech straight to Lieutenant Snipe instead, skipping the General's rewards. Journal: Get the speech back to the General. *''Find the General again.'' After getting the speech back to General Messerschmitt: Get the speech back to the Lieutenant. *''Return to the Lieutenant'' Quest completion After passing the speech to Lieutenant Snipe, he will reward the player with 30 Bits as well as a Brass Helmet. An additional 100 XP in all talents will also be awarded to the player. Journal: Lieutenant Snipe is happy and I've got a nice piece of armor. Trivia * The title of the quest suggests that General Messerschmitt is a four-star General, the highest rank possible in peacetime. * The title is also a reference to a restaurant rating system, in particular the Forbes Travel Guide, which uses ratings of one to five stars. (Most that use stars have a maximum of three.) * In earlier Open Server Events, the quest could not be completed if the player had already started Clearing Up the Rainy Days, as talking to Miss Chanteuse will not initiate her quest-specific dialogue. * In Open Server Event 11, talking to Lieutenant Snipe did not initiate any dialogue, making this quest inaccessible. * Before the Open Access Release, General Messerschmitt and Lieutenant Snipe will reward the player with 1000 XP each after the player returns with the speech. Gallery LOE quest A Four Star Restaurant.png|A map reference to quest locations for A Four Star Restaurant Strike2.png|Cloudopolis Restaurant dome. General Messerschmitt can be seen inside Category:Quests Category:Cloudopolis